canon_star_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain
A mountain was a type of location. Appearances * Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Part II * Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Part III * Star Wars 29: Yoda's Secret War, Part IV * Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Part V * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part I * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part II * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part III * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part IV * Obi Wan and Anakin, Part V * Duchess of Mandalore * Assassin * Pursuit of Peace * The Padawan Path * Slaves of the Republic * Escape from Kadavo * An Old Friend * Sacrifice * Revenge of the Sith * Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 3: The Chosen One, Part III * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 4: The Chosen One, Part IV * Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue * Ahsoka * Mercy Mission * Tarkin * Most Wanted * Han Solo - Imperial Cadet 1 * Solo: Expanded Edition * Solo junior novel * Solo, Part II * Solo: Tales from Vandor * Rebel Rising * Bottleneck * Lost Stars webcomic * Path of the Jedi * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Leia, Princess of Alderaan (audiobook) * Shroud of Darkness * Legacy of Mandalore * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure * Rogue One novel * Rogue One junior novel * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy (Mentioned Only) * A New Hope junior novel * Eclipse * Inferno Squad * Princess Leia, Part II (Appear in flashback) * Tales from Wild Space: The Flat Mountain of Yavin * Doctor Aphra 3: Aphra, Part III * D''arth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' * Aftermath * Life Debt * Empire's End * Last Shot * The Legends of Luke Skywalker * Phasma * High Noon on Jakku (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb (Mentioned Only) * Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I * Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II * Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III * Join the Resistance * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base * The Force Awakens novel (Mentioned Only) * The Force Awakens junior novel * Cobolt Squadron * The Last Jedi * The Last Jedi: Expanded Edition * The Last Jedi junior novel * Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter * Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V (Appear in flashback) * Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Volume 2 Sources * Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know * Star Wars: ABC-3PO * Star Wars: Galactic Atlas * Star Wars: The Rebel Files * Dawn of Rebellion * Alderaan in the Databank * Bardotta in the Databank * Carlac in the Databank * Cato Neimoidia in the Databank * Concordia in the Databank * D'Qar in the Databank * Dandoran in the Databank * Dathomir in the Databank